As a constituent of the extracellular matrix, fibronectin is important for allowing cells to attach to the matrix. Fibronectin influences both the growth and migration of cells. Normal fibroblasts in tissue culture secrete fibronectin and assemble it into a matrix that is essential to their adhesion and growth. While many tumorigenic cells continue to produce fibronectin, they do not assemble the fibronectin into a matrix. This lack of matrix assembly is thought to contribute to the invasive properties of malignant cells. Thus, one important stage in the progression of cancer may be the transition from assembly to non-assembly of the extracellular matrix.
The general structure of fibronectin has been identified. The polypeptide is composed of a number of repeats, of which there are three kinds, type I, type II, and type III. The type I repeat is about 45 amino acids long and makes up the amino-terminal and carboxy-terminal ends of the polypeptide. Two 60 amino acid type II segments interrupt a row of nine type I repeats at the amino-terminus of fibronectin. Finally, 15-17 type III segments, each about 90 amino acids long, make up the middle of the polypeptide. Altogether, fibronectin contains nearly 2500 amino acid residues.
Matrix assembly requires the binding of fibronectin to cell surfaces followed by assembly into fibrils, and stabilization of the fibrils by disulfide cross-linking. Several regions within fibronectin are required for the assembly process. One such region is the amino terminal 29 kDa heparin binding domain. Cells have been shown to organize fibronectin fragments into fibrils only when heparin-binding fragments and an RGD-containing cell binding domain were present simultaneously [Woods et al., Exp. Cell Res. 177:272-283 (1988)]. The importance of the 29 kDa heparin-binding domain has been further underscored by the finding that recombinant fibronectin molecules lacking the 29 kDa region are not incorporated into extracellular matrix [Schwarzbauer, J. Cell Biol. 113:1463-1473 (1991)]. Moreover, molecules composed only of the 29 kDa region, plus the carboxy-terminal half of fibronectin were efficiently incorporated into the extracellular matrix. In view of the above information, the role of the 29 kDa region appears to be to mediate the binding of fibronectin to the cell surface.
Another region involved in matrix assembly is the RGD-containing cell binding domain of fibronectin. Monoclonal antibodies directed to the cell binding domain of fibronectin have been found to inhibit assembly of extracellular matrix [McDonald et al., J. Biol. Chem. 262:2957-2967 (1987)]. In addition, two monoclonal antibodies have been described that bind close to, but not directly to, the RGD site. These antibodies block the binding of cells to fibronectin and also block fibronectin matrix assembly [Nagai et al., J. Cell Biol. 114:1295-1305 (1991)].
The receptor that binds to the RGD site in fibronectin is, in most cells, the .alpha..sub.5 .beta..sub.1 integrin [Pierschbacher and Ruoslahti, Nature 309:30-33 (1984)]. Accordingly, monoclonal antibodies directed against the .alpha..sub.5 and .beta..sub.1 integrin subunits have also been found to inhibit fibronectin matrix assembly, as well as the binding of fibronectin to matrix assembly sites. Conversely, overexpression of the .alpha..sub.5 .beta..sub.1 integrin in CHO cells results in increased fibronectin matrix assembly. Taken together, these findings establish the importance of the interaction between fibronectin and the .alpha..sub.5 .beta..sub.1 integrin during matrix assembly.
A third region of fibronectin has recently been shown to be involved in matrix assembly. A 56 kDa fragment from fibronectin, which contains the 40 kDa gelatin-binding domain, plus the first type III repeat has been found to inhibit the incorporation of exogenous fibronectin into the extracellular matrix [Chernousov et al., J. Biol. Chem. 266:10851-10858 (1991)]. In addition, monoclonal antibodies that bind within this 56 kDa region were also found to block fibronectin matrix assembly.
The identification of additional regions of fibronectin involved in the assembly of extracellular matrix will provide additional means to control the matrix assembly process. Such control is useful in many biologically and medically important situations, such as culturing cells, and directing tissue regeneration.